Such underbody coverings for motor vehicles are known in diverse form from the prior art. They are partly provided to reduce the aerodynamic drag and to protect the underbody of the vehicle from external influences, such as, for example, the impact of stones. In the case of motor vehicles suitable for off road use, the primary objectives are to protect against the impact of stones and for the vehicle to “rest on” uneven ground, rubble, etc. in difficult terrain. Accordingly, the underbody guard or underride guard extensively covering the regions at risk is generally mounted as a metallic substructure in one or more parts under the underbody of a vehicle. It is distinguished by its robust construction and relatively high degree of rigidity.
However, an underbody guard of this type, because of its generally metallic and extensive design, inevitably also covers regions in which signals emitted by sensors are intended to be transmitted to the antennae which are assigned to said signals and are arranged in the protected region. This applies in particular—but not exclusively—to the wheel sensors and the receiving antenna of the tire pressure monitoring system.